


Ablaze and Alive (Dead Inside)

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst- Mental Illness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lyrics become real life............</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ablaze and Alive (Dead Inside)

“Thank you,” Dom said in reply to the receptionist request.

He sat and waited, but he wasn’t relaxed; he hated this place.

It was his fault…well all of their faults. They should have noticed, but perhaps it was their closeness as friends that made them blind to it.

Matt had always been ‘eccentric’, even as a school kid, and they accepted it and rolled their eyes at his wild ideas. They accepted it because out of those same wild ideas came the music…the songs. They accepted his mood swings as part of his eccentricity...but really they shouldn’t have.

But it was himself that bore the most guilt, he should have notice; they did share a bed. He should have noticed that Matt’s darker moods were becoming more frequent…should have noticed he was becoming quieter.

But none of them noticed until Tom had found the singer, razor blade in hand, poised over one of his wrists.

That was why he was here, in this place he hated.

“Mister Howard?”

He looked up; it was the same nurse as last time.

“How is he today?”

“Pretty much the same. He’s in the garden.”

She put a hand on his shoulder and said.

“Don’t give up hope…the medication is helping him.”

He walked into the garden, blinking at the sunlight.

There were several patients and members of staff in the garden, but he couldn’t see him. He walked further into the garden and there he was, sitting at one of the tables, papers littering the top.

He was hunched over one piece, scribbling furiously.

Dom sat down opposite him, but he didn’t seem to notice Dom was there.

“Matt,” he said, to get his attention.

Matt looked up then, but didn’t look at Dom, and if you didn’t know the truth, Matt looked like he was in one of his creative phases.

“Dom, I’ve written a new outro from Dead Inside to Psycho…did you bring my acoustic?”

“Sorry, it’s still in for repairs.”

“S’okay,” Matt said.

“Matt?” Dom said and stayed the now un-occupied hands that were now shaking, the side effects of the medication.

Matt’s hands were warm, as they always were, and every time he visited Matt seemed so alive. 

If you didn’t know any better, didn’t know what Dom knew, and you looked into Matt’s eye, you would still see magic in them.

But if you look closer as Dom did, you could see it…and in a tragic parody of Matt’s own lyrics……Matt was dead inside.

Dom let go of Matt’s hands and stood.

“I have to go now,” he said.

“Okay,” Matt said and went back to the piece of paper.

Dom walked away, got in to his car and switched on the radio…and that song came on. He quickly turned it off, as tears started to fall.

He would never listen to that song again…never.


End file.
